


I'm in trouble (but I'd love be in trouble with you)

by Avellana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BBC Radio 1, First Date, M/M, Valentine's Day, sexlist
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: Louis odia San Valentín pero desea desesperadamente tener una cita para ese día. Harry odia San Valentín y nunca tiene problemas para encontrar una cita para ese día, excepto ahora.O donde Louis y Harry tienen una cita en San Valentín y es un desastre.





	I'm in trouble (but I'd love be in trouble with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a makiryn, wewontsurrender y lxrryasf por darme las ideas principales para escribir esto.

Camina por los silenciosos pasillos de la estación lo más rápido que puede, va tarde y no quiere recibir un sermón del imbécil de su compañero, lo que sería más sencillo si no estuviera tratando de leer el boletín que le dio su jefe apenas lo vio aproximarse a su oficina.

_Tiene que ser un chiste_ , piensa Louis mientras lee el papel donde le notifican que ha sido elegido para ser el anfitrión del evento de San Valentín de  _Radio One_  junto a su coanfitrión Nick Grimshaw.

_Fantástico._

No es que Louis odie a Nick, hacen un show de radio cinco días por semana después de todo, pero tener que soportarlo también el sábado y, además, aguantarse las ganas de vomitar —o llorar en el peor de los casos— por estar rodeado de toda la mierda rosa, florar y empalagosa que supone el día de San Valentín, es demasiado, incluso para él.

Louis no odia San Valentín tampoco, de verdad que no, pero está cansado de —a sus veinticuatro años— seguir siendo algo así como un espectador cada catorce de febrero; le gustaría poder decir que al menos tuvo una cita desastrosa siempre que el tema sale a colación en cualquier reunión laboral, social o con la señora de la cafetería donde siempre compra la merienda; sin embargo no es así. Nunca ha tendido una cita para ese día, ni algo que se le aproxime, así que quien se atreva a juzgarlo por su aversión al día de San Valentín que se joda.

A veces odia su trabajo, sin embargo. Su madre lo golpearía por pensar así (no tanto, pero seguramente se ganaría un regaño). Y Louis sabe que en realidad no lo hace, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de trabajar en  _Radio One_ , y mucho menos en uno de los programas matutinos más exitosos del Reino Unido (sobre todo siendo tan joven). Ama su trabajo, mucho, aunque eso implique tener que estar expuesto a toda la cursilería y cosas tontas que el catorce de febrero implica y los días previos a él.

—Llegas tarde, otra vez —dice Grimshaw.

Louis se sobresalta por la inesperada y molesta voz de su compañero tan cerca de él y, con una rápida mirada a su alrededor, se da cuenta que está en la cabina del programa y con un «vete a la mierda» para Grimmy, se desploma en su silla e intentar calmarse antes de estar al aire.

*

—Relájate, «Campanita» —Nick le dice cuando golpea su cabeza junto a los controles luego de que comenzara la  primer pausa comercial larga—. O tendrás que reponer la consola.

Louis se limita a rodar los ojos, le ha repetido a Nick hasta el cansancio que deje de llamarlo por motes estúpidos, sin éxito —obviamente—, ni siquiera recuerda el porqué de este, algo sobre su voz o el hada del cuento clásico de Peter Pan, no le importa.

—¡Mi vida es una mierda!

Y lo es, el simple hecho de estar quejándose con Grimshaw es toda la prueba que necesita para confirmarlo.

—Bien, es viernes y estoy de humor —dice Nick, palmeándole la espalda—. Tienes unos diez minutos para contarme todo antes de que volvamos al aire.

Louis bufa porque está seriamente considerando decirle, pero a esas alturas de su vida no podría ser peor, así que a la mierda todo.

—Mi cita de San Valentín canceló. —Su voz es aguda,  de la manera exacta que su madre siempre le dice que suena cuando hace algún berrinche. Se desplaza más abajo en su silla quedando prácticamente con el culo al aire, y a gradece a todos los dioses que ningún integrante de su familia lo esté mirando.

—Creí que odiabas San Valentín.

Louis rueda los ojos porque, honestamente, Nick no podría ser más estúpido si se lo propusiera.

—No era una cita real, era mi mejor y único amigo soltero —dice Louis, siendo un poco más hosco de lo que planeaba. Nick asiente y arquea una de sus cejas, pero antes de que pueda decir algo Louis continua—. Íbamos a pasar el día viendo películas de superhéroes y comiendo comida chatarra, festejando nuestra libertad y...

—Hasta que consiguió una cita. —Nick lo interrumpe, una sonrisa extendiéndose por su estúpida cara.

—Ugh. —Louis se queja, restregándose el rostro contra sus palmas—. Ni siquiera me importaría si no es porque ya hice la mitad de las compras.

Louis se reacomoda en su asiento, cuando es consciente de la mirada de Nick sobre él, demasiado lasciva para su gusto.

—Sí, definitivamente no estás desesperado —Nick dice, y Louis puede escuchar la burla en su voz, su estómago se contrae, aprieta sus puños y está seguro que saltaría sobre él si no tuvieran un programa que continuar.

—¡Él no es gay! —grita como único medio de atacar a Grimshaw y no lastimarlo—. Y yo odio San Valentín, y ahora mismo a ti también.

—Como digas Campanita. —Nick sonríe, de esa forma torcida y desagradable y estúpidamente bonita que hace siempre que se burla de él—. Estamos al aire en cinco.

Y Louis muerde su lengua para evitar soltar alguna cosa contra Grimshaw, lo ha provocado intencionalmente sin opción a replica el muy bastardo.

Se traga su enojo por toda la siguiente hora y media, sumándolo al hecho de que aparentemente el tema de moda en los radioescuchas es regalos y citas y demás mierdas cursis que lo harían devolver el desayuno ahí mismo, si hubiera tenido tiempo de tomar el desayuno.

En su siguiente pausa larga Louis se apresura a salir de la cabina antes de que Nick pueda decir cualquier cosa.

El edificio está lleno de flores y globos de corazón, de colores rosa, rojo y blanco por donde mires, Louis bufa, tratando de ignorar el estremecimiento de su pecho y estómago.

Cuando llega al pequeño comedor de empleados ahoga un grito, porque ¿en serio? La mesa está llena de pastelillos y rosquillas (tazas también) en forma de corazón y con colores que Louis cree no deberían estar sobre algo que se pueda comer.

Termina con una taza con el diseño de un beso y una rosquilla de chocolate cubierta de confitería rosa en forma de corazón.

Regresa a la cabina y antes de que pueda ver algo escucha risas estruendosas,  _tienen compañía_ , pensamiento que es confirmado cuando sus ojos se posan el hombre más caliente que alguna vez ha visto.

Harry Styles.

Uno de los fotógrafos más cotizados del último par de años, es joven, sin embargo tiene una carrera bastante solida y se ha ganado un lugar sobre todo en el campo de moda y retrato; qué ironía, él bien podría ser un modelo si así lo quisiera, por desgracia para Louis «el joven fotógrafo disfruta pasar su tiempo tras las cámaras y mostrar la belleza en cosas que otros no pueden ver»; y jamás admitirá que ha comprado cada revista o periódico donde publican algo respecto al chico. Ni en un millón de años.

Y ¿qué mierda? Ahí, en la cabina de radio sentado en  _su_  silla: cuerpo desgarbado, rizos cayendo sobre sus hombros, manos grandes con dedos largos y boca pecaminosamente roja está Harry Styles que lo mira. Ojos recorriendo su cuerpo, impasibles; Louis siente el calor cubrir sus mejilla, le lanzaría su rosquilla —o a Nick—, pero no puede moverse, no hasta que escucha la risa grotesca de Grimmy.

—¡Volviste!

Voltea a la izquierda y encuentra a Nick sonriéndole con esa mueca cínica y burlona, se traga sus pensamientos y se obliga a caminar, pasa junto a Harry —quien no hace el intento de moverse— hasta el espacio junto a las  consolas y se sienta, tratando de ignorar la mirada de los otros hombres.

—¡Volví! —dice luego de lo que parece una eternidad, se atreve a mirar al frente y ve como los otros dos  desvían su vista y continúan su conversación.

Es ignorado por ambos, así que solo escucha, bebé de su té y come la rosquilla, hasta que es hora de regresar al aire y habla por primera vez para pedirle a Harry —amablemente por supuesto— que le devuelva su lugar.

Y contra todo pronóstico —al menos para Louis— Harry permanece en la cabina, muy callado y con su vista pegada al teléfono, durante el resto del programa; y si alguien le pregunta, por supuesto que no lo mira.

*

—¡Odio el San Valentín!

Escucha a Harry quejarse una vez el programa ha terminado; lo mira instintivamente y se arrepiente al momento, verlo sentado en la mesa de los controles con las piernas colgando, su cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y el cabello cubriendo parte de su rostro mientras sostiene su teléfono entre sus manos. Louis solo quiere besarlo, lo quiso la primera vez que lo vio, y la segunda, y la tercera, y todas las veces que lo ve, sea en revistas, televisión o en persona como ahora.

—No, no lo haces —dice Nick, siendo tan irónico como siempre, y Louis lo agradece por sacarlo de su ensoñación antes de que le coma la boca a Harry—. Odias que tu cita de reserva ahora tenga una propia... y por consiguiente una vida real.

Louis lo mira, sin poder evitar el repentino interés en la conversación de los otros hombres.

—El joven Harold, aquí presente. —Comienza Nick, señalando con el brazo en dirección a Harry, al darse cuenta que un confundido Louis los escucha, y él no es quién para decirle que se calle, al menos no en ese momento—. Acaba de ser rechazado por su última opción para salir en San Valentín.

—Nadie me rechazó —se queja Harry, demasiado brusco para lo que Louis está acostumbrado del chico.

—Y desde que su segundo mejor amigo tiene novio, Harry tiene que hacerse cargo de sus problemas por él mismo —dice Nick, apuntando con su dedo a la entrepierna de Harry.

Los ojos y boca de Louis se abren en asombro, porque ¿qué mierda?

—¿Follabas con Niall? —Se encuentra diciendo sin poder evitar que la pregunta salga de su boca.

—Es más como que follaba a Niall —dice Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y,  _okay,_  eso es asqueroso e innecesario.

—¿Conoces a Niall? —pregunta Nick, genuinamente sorprendido, como si conocer a Niall sea en realidad una  _cosa_  y no el hecho de Harry y Niall teniendo sexo cuando son  _mejores_  amigos. ¡Qué horror!

Nick definitivamente es imbécil.

—Conocido de Zayn —responde Harry antes de que Louis sea capaz de decir algo.

— _Mejores_ amigos, de hecho.

Y Louis no sabe por qué siente la necesidad de aclarar su relación con Zayn, pero no va a pensar en eso ahora, no puede de todos modos.

—Creía que tu mejor amigo era soltero —dice Grimshaw, y si Louis no lo conociera tan bien creería en su falso interés, sin embargo lo conoce y sabe cuánto le gusta burlarse de él y hacerlo quedar como un idiota.

—¡Liam es mi único y mejor amigo soltero! —Louis dice, visiblemente exaltado, pero parece que los otros dos ni siquiera lo notan, lo que está bien, no quiere que Harry piense que tiene problemas de ira—. Zayn, por otro lado, es mi único y mejor amigo  _no_ soltero, aprecio la atención que me brindas, Grimshaw, muchas gracias.

Nick hace una inclinación de cabeza en su dirección, ignorando su sarcasmo, Louis rueda los ojos y voltea hacia Harry, lo encuentra arreglando su ajustado pantalón con una mano y guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero con la otra. ¿Cómo es siquiera posible meter algo ahí?

—Bastardo con suerte, ¿algunas vez hicieron un trío? ¡Oh! ¿No les interesa algo en grupo? Yo podría...

—¡Cierra la boca, Grimashaw! —Louis grita, horrorizado, no es un mojigato, pero qué clase de relaciones pervertidas tienen ese par ¿en serio?

Louis está considerando seriamente olvidarse de su enamoramiento adolescente con Harry y huir bien lejos por su propio bien.

—Un placer como siempre, Louis —dice Harry, cortando su monólogo moralista, camina a la puerta y, por desgracia, no le dedica ni una sola mirada ni una sola vez.

Decepcionante.

—Nos vemos mañana —dice Nick, siguiendo a Harry—. Descansa, no queremos que llegues tarde.

Y de un momento a otro lo pierde de vista, no sin antes verle formar con los labios «Campanita».

¡Qué hijo de puta!

Va a golpearlo como se le ocurra decir eso frente a otra persona, claro que no se refiere a Harry Styles, ¿por qué lo haría?

*

El evento de  _Radio One_  terminó hacia eso de las siete y aparentemente para la corporación es bastante lógico arrastrar a sus trabajadores a una fiesta privada en un club exclusivo para celebrar.

Así que ahí está, entre un montón de personas demasiado felices y borrachas, tratando que Zayn suelte el teléfono o que Liam vuelva con sus bebidas. Mueve su pie al ritmo de la música, no está demasiado fuerte, por lo que es posible tener una conversación real.

—Entonces... —dice una vez que Zayn ha guardado el móvil en el bolsillo su pantalón, puede ver a Liam acercarse con tres cervezas, Dios bendiga a Liam por ser tan amable y su mejor amigo—. ¿Tú sabías que Harry y Niall follaban?

Lanza la pregunta sin rodeos; son amigos y se cuentan todo,  _mejores_  amigos después de todo —o lo hacían antes de que Zayn  _sentara_  cabeza—; lo mira encogerse de hombros, Louis está a punto de decir algo cuando Liam los interrumpe.

—Amigos en las buenas y en las malas, seguro que no la pasaban mal.

La boca de Louis se abre, gira su cabeza de Zayn a Liam tan fuerte que espera no romperse el cuello.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —Es más una pregunta retórica, sin embargo Liam asiente—. ¡Y tú le contaste! —Apunta a Zayn—. ¡Antes que a mí¡ Oh, jodido Dios, ¿qué clase de amigos me diste?

—Lo lamento —dice Zayn, Louis lo mira (y a Liam) con la expresión más fría y atemorizante que tiene, Liam le entrega una cerveza y desvía su rostro. Louis vuelve la vista a Zayn y puede darse cuenta del suspiro que suelta—. Tu enamoramiento masivo con Harry... No quería romper tu burbuja de ensueño.

—¡No es masivo!

—Pero admites que tienes un enamoramiento —Liam dice y puede ver La Sonrisa del Triunfo que hace su amigo siempre que sabe que ganó.

Ya podría tener su auto deportivo si recibiera dinero por cada ocasión en que su boca dice cosas de más.

—No esperaba que fuera virgen, pero me gustaría que mis amigos confiaran en mí, incluso si se trata de Harry y Niall... —Se interrumpe, cambiando su expresión intimidante por una de asco—. En realidad no quiero saberlo.

—Un brindis por eso —dice Liam, levantando su cerveza y esperando a que los otros dos se unan.

*

—¿No te dan celos? —pregunta Louis luego de un rato, Liam fue por otra ronda de bebida hace más de diez minutos.

Zayn lo mira, arqueando una ceja; está visiblemente desesperado, mirando continuamente a su teléfono; Louis ríe al pensar en el perrito faldero en que se ha convertido su amigo.

—Niall y Harry, ¿no te importa como... ellos? —dice, mueve sus manos torpemente en un pobre intento de simular algo, no estando seguro si su pregunta fue lo suficientemente entendible.

Zayn ríe, amplio y pleno, echando su cabeza para atrás, puede ver sus ojos achinándose y la lengua chocando contra sus dientes. Es brillante y bonito, no del tipo ardiente-follable bonito, del tipo es-el-amor-de-mi-vida bonito, y Louis sonríe también, feliz de que Zayn tenga a alguien que lo haga ser brillante y bonito, y también envidia un poco a Niall por tener a alguien que se vuelve brillante y bonito solo de pensar en él.

—Yo tenía mi equipaje lleno cuando lo conocí, sería un idiota si esperara que Niall no tuviera el suyo —Zayn dice, mirando la imagen de Niall y él en la pantalla de su teléfono.

Louis le da un sorbo cerveza, para tratar ocultar la confusión en sus ojos, Zayn apenas sonríe y Louis sabe que se ha dado cuenta de lo que intenta hacer, claro que lo hizo.

—No me importa con quién estuvo antes, siempre que yo sea el único ahora, no importa toda la mierda que a veces pueda salir de la boca de Harry, o de quien sea.

El teléfono de Zayn se ilumina, al mismo tiempo que su rostro, da un último sorbo a su cerveza y se pone de pie.

—Hablando del príncipe de Roma —dice, mostrándole el teléfono que brilla con la cara sonriente de Niall.

—Es rey. —Louis lo corrige

—Y una mierda, es mi príncipe.

Y Louis se queda solo, probablemente con la imagen más ridícula y tierna que ha visto de Zayn desde que lo conoce, y a veces le gustaría ser como ellos, solo a veces.

*

Observa a Zayn bailar con Niall sosteniéndolo por la cintura, se besan, ríen y hacen muecas, pero la sonrisa nunca abandona sus caras. Al otro lado ve a Liam hablando con unas chicas, seguramente coqueteando, y ¿por qué debería sorprenderse? Liam es modelo (o lo era hasta hace unos meses, cuando Niall le consiguió un puesto maquetando* en la editorial donde trabaja poco después de comenzar a salir con Zayn y ahora solo es algo así como modelo de medio tiempo), Zayn también es modelo, por eso no se extraña de ser el único que sigue mirando la vida amorosa de sus amigos mientras bebé cerveza.

Debería marcharse, sería menos deprimente, pero no quiere ir hasta Liam y Zayn a despedirse, eso sería peor, así que decide esperar un poco más, tal vez ellos se marchen primero.

*

—Gran noche ¿eh? —dice alguien a su lado, demasiado cerca para pretender que no le hablan a él.

Es Harry Styles, claro que sí, y  es que no hay forma alguna que no estuviera ahí esa noche.

Lo mira sentarse a su lado por el rabillo de ojo, no quiere mostrarle que está emocionado y sorprendido y nervioso de que le esté hablando y —aún mejor—, sentándose junto a él.

—Sabes, estuve pensando —dice Harry, da un sorbo a la cerveza que lleva en la mano y se gira quedando completamente mirando a Louis, quien todavía intenta verse desinteresado—. Deberíamos salir mañana. Nick me dijo...

—Por supuesto que lo hizo.

Y tan rápido como la chispeante felicidad se enciende en su pecho se apaga dejando un pinchazo en su lugar, enfrenta a Harry y trata de hacer su mejor sonrisa, pero está seguro que es tan forzada como las fotos de las identificaciones.

—Canceló tu cita y canceló la mía —dice Harry, inclinándose hacía Louis, tanto que puede sentir su cálido aliento rosarle la mejilla, también huele a alcohol, pero para su mala suerte no puede saber la cantidad—. Suena a un buen plan.

Louis gira su rostro completamente hacia Harry y ¡wow! Están tan cerca el uno del otro y sus ojos son tan grandes y tan verdes y tan lindos, y está tan evidentemente ebrio que si lo besa ahí mismo nadie podría culparlo por aprovecharse.

—No salgo en San Valentín —dice, echándose hacia atrás, porque es un cobarde o demasiado tonto—. Nunca. —Lo cual no es ninguna mentira, lamentablemente, pero Harry no tiene porque saberlo—. Y pensé que te habían rechazado.

Harry le escruta el rostro y jura que ve la comisura de sus labios tirar hacia arriba antes de que arrugue la nariz y acerque la botella a sus labios sin apartar la mirada, Louis deja escapar una risita y solo espera que no se vea tan nervioso como se siente.

—Yo tampoco, sin embargo siempre tengo  _agradable_  compañía.

Harry lame sus labios y es tan obsceno y Louis quiere tener su lengua por todo su cuerpo y de pronto está con la cara pegada al suelo, el culo al aire y las grandes manos de Harry afirmándolo por sus caderas para evitar que se golpee. Y qué lamentable es su vida, honestamente.

—A Harry Styles no lo rechazan  _Campanita_. Nunca —susurra en su oído antes de marcharse y dejarlo mareado, avergonzado y solo y ¡ugh!

Matará a Nick Grimshaw, claro que lo hará.

*

**Tu casa 7.30. Es una cita**

**Sé dónde vives, así que no intentes esconderte ;)**

Louis relee los mensajes por cuarta vez, atrae el edredón un poco más hacia él, como reflejo de protección más que por frío, esa situación lo hace sentir expuesto en muchos sentidos.

¿Qué se supone que significa? Y ¿cómo es que obtuvo su número y...? La respuesta lo golpea y aprieta su mandíbula, reprimiendo un grito

—Niall —murmura como puede, todavía presionando sus dientes con demasiada fuerza.

Se arrastra por la cama y sale sin terminar de desenredarse de las sabanas mientras se dirige hasta la sala de estar, toma el teléfono fijo para volver a la calidez de su habitación, sin preocuparse por recoger el camino de tela azul que dejó a su paso.

—¡Niall! —grita al instante en el que atienden la llamada.

—Buenos días para ti también, Louis —le dice Zayn, sarcástico.

Louis casi puede ver sus fosas nasales agrandándose mientras tuerce la boda y hace esa cosa de levantar su ceja derecha tan rápido que no lo notaría si no lo conociera tan bien, pero lo hace (no puede creer que Zayn aún no se dé cuenta que hace eso cuando trata de verse rudo).

—¡Ugh! A veces olvido que duermen juntos, puedes pasarme a Niall, por favor. —Intenta sonar amable, Zayn bufa, y sabe que ha rodado los ojos, por lo que también es consciente su pobre intento.

—Te dije que llamaría y estaría molesto, me debes cinco libras. —Escucha la voz de Niall a lo lejos.

—¿Apuestan a mi costa? Bastardos.

Y de alguna manera su enojo se está yendo, sin embargo lucha con todas sus fuerzas para que no lo noten, porque merecen rogar por su amistad (tal vez es un poco dramático, pero está al borde de un colapso nervioso o algo así, por lo que tiene derecho a ser dramático si quiere).

—¡Y me tienes en altavoz! ¿En su mundo de amor no conocen el significado de  _privacidad_?

Escucha la risa de Niall —es más una carcajada—, siente calientito el pecho y es agradable, de la forma en la que Niall siempre lo es, si Zayn no fuera su amigo él lo hubiera reclamado primero (o si no hubiese estado demasiado concentrado en Harry y sus piernas flexionadas durante todo el rato que duró la sesión fotografía de su amigo como para olvidarse del mundo).

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitas? —Niall le pregunta una vez que ha dejado de reír.

—Zayn dijo que lo agradecerías un día, yo dije que primero te enfadarías.

—¡Ni!

Oh, ese cretino. Debió suponer que todo fue su idea. Nunca volverá a confiar en sus amigos.

—Siguiente pregunta —dice Niall, su voz más cerca de la bocina.

—¿Cómo se supone que actúe? —Acomoda las almohadas para poder recargar su cabeza y no estar completamente acostado—. ¿Y si me veo muy emocionado? Él piensa que odio San Valentín, lo cual sí hago, pero ¡es Harry Styles! Y tendré una cita en San Valentín ¡y es con Harry Styles! —Habla rápido y con su mano libre mueve su flequillo de un lado a otro, cuando no escucha una respuesta inmediata muerde su labio inferior y echa la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

—Solo es un día más, Lou, como cualquier otra cita que has tenido —dice Zayn, calmado y casi puede sentir sus manos tirando de su cabello en un suave movimiento.

—Pero no lo es, ¡es Harry Styles! ¡Y es San Valentín! No quiero arruinarlo —dice, su voz volviéndose un murmullo, se siente pequeño y quiere un abrazo así que se envuelve un poco más apretado entre sus sábanas.

—Oh, Louis. —Hay un ruido de lo que Louis cree es un amague de risa que termina antes de ser evidente—. Es prácticamente imposible que tú lo arruines... —dice Niall, suave y reconfortante y Louis no entiende a qué se refiere, pero hay tantas cosas en su cabeza yendo de un lado a otro que pregunta lo primero que sale de su boca.

—¿Cómo sabré que lo estoy haciendo bien?

—Solo sé tú mismo, Louis, eso debería ser suficiente.

¿De qué habla? Se han conocido oficialmente hace seis meses y es la primera vez que dicen más de tres palabras seguidas.

—¡Niall, ayúdame! Tú lo conoces y eres su mejor amigo.

Louis se siente patético, rogando por teléfono, sin considerar por un segundo que Niall pueda ser tan falso como Nick, espera que no porque su orgullo ha sufrido bastante últimamente.

Niall suspira. —Seguro te llevará a algún sitio, y si las cosas van bien tal vez proponga volver a su casa o a la tuya y...

Nadie dice nada en los siguientes segundos, Louis puede escuchar susurros al otro lado de la línea, pero no son lo suficientemente altos para entenderlos.

—¿Y? ¿Qué más, Niall? —pregunta, demasiado despacio, como si las palabras pudieran perderse en el tiempo si son demasiado rápidas y estruendosas.

—Él... Hay una lista de reproducción, es como su  _sexlist_. —Hay otra pausa y Louis puede escuchar el bufido de Zayn.

—¿Su qué?

—Una  _playlist_. Si quiere tener sexo la pondrá, es como un fetiche, no puede hacer nada si no la está escuchando.

—Oh. —Es todo lo que puede decir, porque solo es música, pero escucharla puede significar una gran noche para él, por lo que es una gran cosa ahora.

—¡No puedes mencionarlo! Él pretenderá que es algo casual. —Continua Niall—. Con el tiempo aprendes que es más que  _algo casual._

Siente un tirón en su estómago, porque claro, Niall ha estado con Harry, tal vez cientos de veces, y de alguna manera saber eso no es algo que lo ponga feliz, no son celos tampoco, pero es extraño pensar en ellos de esa forma y no le gusta.

—Y Louis, no importa lo que pase debes recordar que Harry probablemente será un imbécil, así que no pienses que si algo va mal es culpa tuya —dice Niall, puede escuchar la preocupación genuina en su voz, no entiende a qué se debe todo eso, pero asiente aunque sabe que no pueden verlo.

—Deséenme suerte —dice, demasiado alto, pero no encuentra otra forma así que no importa.

—Suerte, Lou —Niall dice, la calidez característica ha vuelto a su voz y hace que el pecho de Louis se infle en una agradable sensación.

—¿Zayn? —dice, un poco titubeante luego del repentino silencio.

—Louis Tomlinson, tú, de toda la gente en el mundo, eres quien menos necesita suerte. Lo sabes.

Louis no dice nada, frunce el ceño en su lugar, no importa si Zayn no puede verlo, sabe que su amigo puede leerlo a la perfección al igual que él.

—Suerte, Lou —dice Zayn, suspirando.

Louis sonríe y asiente, por alguna razón escuchar esas palabras viniendo de su amigo lo hace sentir mejor.

—Gracias, Zee.

*

Están en la camioneta de Harry, nadie habla y la música apenas se escucha sobre lo ruidoso de sus pensamientos, ahora mismo se cuestiona la elección de su ropa (hizo una video llamada con Niall para que lo ayudara a elegir el atuendo apropiado). Lleva su pantalón de citas (como Zayn lo llama), suéter y  _Vans_ ; Harry no va muy diferente tampoco. Jeans ajustados —seguro es su pantalón de citas, piensa—, abrigo largo sobre una camiseta básica y botas, por no mencionar el rodete de su cabeza perfectamente estilizado; parece listo para una sesión de fotos, como  _el_  modelo de la sesión de fotos. Debió llevar zapatos.

—Así que... Cuál es el plan —dice Louis finalmente, cuando no puede soportar el silencio un segundo más.

Harry permanece callado durante unos segundos como si Louis no hubiera dicho una palabra, es en un alto que Harry le da una rápida mirada y contesta.

—Normalmente cenamos, tal vez una película. —Su voz es lenta, como es típico en él, pero también parece ausente, Louis se retuerce en su asiento tratando de ignorar lo incómodo que la situación lo pone.

—A veces, cuando quiero impresionarlos, hago una sesión de fotos improvisada, nada serio —dice Harry, una sonrisa coqueta cruza su rostro y hace que el estómago de Louis se retuerza, ahora de forma agradable, lo que hace que la comisura de sus labios se curven ligeramente—. Pero a ti no tengo que impresionarte.

Y la sonrisa que comenzaba a formársele se desvanece, su lo-que-sea es algo más parecido a un trato comercial que cualquier cosa que hagan las personas para perder el tiempo juntas.

—Te gusta McDonald's ¿no? —pregunta Harry, aparcando la camioneta fuera del famoso restaurante.

Tiene que ser una broma.

Louis asiente, no sintiéndose capaz de decir palabra alguna. Baja de la camioneta una vez que Harry se voltea en la acera y le pide que se apure. Empuja la pequeña decepción que se le forma en la boca del estómago y hace la mejor sonrisa que tiene para unirse a Harry.

Ya en el establecimiento Harry ordena y luego se va dejando a Louis un poco desconcertado, ordena lo primero que lee en el menú, porque si es honesto no tiene cabeza en ese momento para pensar.

Después de eso las cosas mejoran, es fácil hablar con Harry cuando hace a un lado el hecho de que es jodidamente atractivo y quiere besarlo todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando come (cada vez que muerde de su hamburguesa o da un sorbo de su bebida no hay ocasión en la que su lengua no salga y haga el primer contacto con lo que mete a su boca). Es difícil no imaginar lo que esos bonitos labios y larga lengua pueden hacer en él mientras lo observa, es en algún momento mientras comen el postre que Harry nota su mirada.

—¿Qué miras? —dice, alzando una ceja y torciendo su boca en una sonrisa presuntuosa, que a Louis le encanta.

—Esa cosa rara que haces con tu lengua, es asqueroso ¿sabes? —dice lo primero que se le ocurre cuando Harry lanza la pregunta. Una vez leyó que mentir resulta más creíble si se dan la mayoría de hechos reales. Espera que sea cierto.

—¿Qué cosa con mi lengua? —pregunta Harry, arrugando su frente.

—Pasa que haces esto —dice Louis, saca su lengua y la acerca a la pajilla de su bebida antes de sorber, exagerando un poco su imitación de Harry—, con tu lengua. Todo el tiempo.—Su voz suena solemne, y sabe que su cara está seria, tan seria, que el mohín que hace Harry casi hace que lo arruine.

—¡Yo no hago eso! —Harry se queja, su ceño se frunce y arruga nariz y boca, más si es posible. Louis quiere reír.

—Lo haces, pareces jirafa. Muy perturbador. ¡Ahí está otra vez! —grita Louis, apuntando a Harry, quien tiene la pajilla sobre su lengua.

Louis ríe demasiado alto por lo que cubre sus labios con un brazo, Harry lo mira todavía frunciendo el ceño, Louis comienza a preocuparse cuando lo escucha reírse junto a él, y eso tiene que ser una buena señal.

—Tú haces eso con tu flequillo —dice Harry, cuando ambos han dejado de reír—, y no hay ningún patrón lógico que determine la razón.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Y soy demasiado aterrador ¿no? —dice Louis, inclinándose un poco hacia Harry, presionándose contra su brazo.

—En lo absoluto. Eso —dice Harry, moviendo con uno de sus largos dedos el flequillo de Louis, dejándolo desconcertado—, es lo aterrador.

Louis se aleja, sus manos siendo repentinamente interesantes, porque ¿qué mierda fue eso? Lo que sea no está seguro de querer saberlo.

—Qué sigue —dice Louis, siendo consciente de la mirada de Harry sobre él, evitándola a toda costa.

—¿Película? —Y por un instante Louis cree escuchar titubeante la voz de Harry, sin embargo esa idea se desvanece cuando asiente y aparece la sonrisa más deslumbrante que le ha visto en el chico de ojos verdes.

¡Jodido Dios! No sabe el porqué pero está seguro que ese hombre va a matarlo pronto.

*

Decide que no le molesta que Harry no pague su entrada (y que ni siquiera se moleste en pretender que lo hará), pero que no lo considere ni siquiera para decidir qué película ver eso sí es cruzar el límite.

— _Deadpool._  —Harry le muestra los boletos y el hoyuelo que adorna su rostro es suficiente para que todo lo que estaba a punto de decirle se le olvide.

Harry se ve brillante, y más joven, y ¿cómo es posible que ese chico  _hipster_ haya hecho la elección correcta?

—Ni siquiera pediste mi opinión —dice un poco indignado, y es que bueno, no lo hizo, no importa que sea la que Louis pensaba escoger.

Su cara se arruga y coloca sus manos en jarras al escuchar la sonora carcajada que Harry suelta, es muy guapo sin embargo. Su cuello expuesto para él, podría chuparlo y morderlo y...

—Te vas a arrugar, Campanita.

Y  _okay_.

—¡Disculpa! —Louis no puede evitar estar ofendido, ¿quién mierda se cree? No importa que el mote se escuche  tan sensual saliendo de su boca, no son amigos, él no, y... No hay derecho.

—No dejabas de mencionarlo el viernes —dice Harry, y Louis frunce más el ceño, porque en serio ¿de qué habla?—. Durante el programa, ¿con Nick?

La boca de Louis se en abre en comprensión, pero no emite ningún sonido, y Harry ríe y Louis no está seguro por qué.

—Y, según mis fuentes, todavía no la ves. Niall y su novio. —Aclara Harry luego de unos segundos en los cuales Louis no dice nada, y es que no sabe qué decir, porque Harry no solamente se dedicó a hablar con Nick y a ignorarlo, en realidad lo escuchó y no solo eso, también preguntó sobre él. No puede estar enfadado después de eso, debe significar algo bueno, ¿no?

Louis decide que sí.

Toma la mano de Harry y lo arrastra hasta la dulcería del cine, esa noche él invita las palomitas, no importa si Harry no ha gastado ni  un peso en él esa noche, Louis cree que se lo ha ganado (y tal vez Zayn y Liam y su madre lo regañen por ser sensiblero cuando les cuente, pero no le importa).

Pasa un buen rato, no por la película (tendrá que organizar una salida con Liam y Zayn para verla propiamente porque Harry dificulta bastante su concentración). La risa de Harry y su ceño fruncido lo hacen ver demasiado bonito, y Louis quiere abrazarlo y recostarse en su pecho y admirarlo por siempre.

Harry hace preguntas y parece genuinamente interesado. Y de alguna forma terminan aventando las palomitas que quedaron en la cubeta a la personas que caminan por el piso de abajo una vez salen de la sala, sabe que es poco amable pero Harry se ve tan feliz que no quiere romper su burbuja.

Harry lo lleva a casa y, sin saber cómo, ambos están en su habitación, Louis sintiendo la necesidad de explicarle cómo funciona su equipo de sonido, no puede dejar de pensar en la  _sexlist_  de la que Niall le habló hace unas horas. ¡Joder! Tiene que escucharla, y no es que esté realmente interesado en su contenido.

Louis voltea dispuesto a decir algo, cualquier cosa que termine con el silencio, no es incómodo para él, pero no puede decir lo mismo de Harry, quien no ha dejado de mirar alrededor y piensa que si no actúa ahora el hombre terminará por irse, antes de que decidirse por algo es empujado contra la pared y la boca de Harry está sobre la suya. No hay nada dulce ni delicado en ese beso. Es brusco y rápido y tiene se cerebro hecho puré. Harry es delicioso.

Harry comienza a restregarse contra él y sus manos están por todos lados. Louis siente una presión en su interior, y no en el buen sentido. ¡Tiene que ser broma!

—Ha... Harry. —Logra decir cuando aparta a Harry de su boca—. Baño, necesito —chilla, señalando con sus manos su entrepierna, calor esparciéndose por su cara: cuello, mejillas, frente y orejas.

¡Qué vergüenza!

Harry bufa y se aparta visiblemente frustrado, Louis corre al baño porque de verdad necesita hacer pis (lo necesitaba desde que estaban atorados en el tráfico pero en algún punto del trayecto de la calle a su casa lo olvidó y justo en ese momento su próstata decidió recordárselo).

—No te molesta que ponga música, ¿verdad?

Y ahí está, Louis casi salta con sus puños levantados, pero recuerda que tiene algo entre manos —literalmente—, por lo que se limita a decir un «no» lo más casual que puede.

La música comienza a escucharse, algo de Coldplay suena durante unos segundos, luego cambia a Arctic Monkeys, decide que le gusta, y Louis está listo para salir y tener algo de acción.

En cuanto sale es atacado por los labios de Harry, sus brazos enredándose y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, aprietan su culo y el piso desaparece y es llevado por Harry hasta la cama. Rebota un par de veces, pero antes de que pueda decir o hacer algo Harry ya está nuevamente sobre él. Muerde y succiona en la piel donde está su clavícula derecha y luego pasa a la izquierda mientras las grandes manos le masajean el culo. Harry se deshace de su suéter y Louis hace lo mismo con el abrigo y la camiseta de Harry. Y  ¡wow!

La tinta adornando su abdomen solo hace que deseé lamerlo mil veces más.

Harry baja su boca hasta uno de sus pezones, Louis a este punto es un peso muerto, pero es que Harry es jodidamente bueno con su boca.

La canción cambia, lo nota cuando la batería hacen su presencia en la melodía. ¡Esa canción le encanta!

Harry ríe contra su pecho y mueve su boca al otro pezón. Louis se retuerce y cuando una onda de eléctrica le recorre la espalda. Las manos de Harry se desplazan hasta el botón de su pantalón mientras lo besa nuevamente.

Y es cuando se da cuenta que está moviendo la cabeza y la pierna derecha al ritmo de la canción. Sus manos se mueven rítmicamente por la espalda de Harry y apenas es consciente de su boca moviéndose.

— ¡Like gorillas!

Lo que sea que Harry le hace se detiene y lo mira fijamente, su nariz arrugada y su ceja alzada.

—¿Estás cantando? —pregunta, incrédulo.

—No —dice bajito, sus ojos completamente abiertos, Harry ladea la cabeza y arque su ceja derecha (supone que Harry no esperaba una respuesta)—. Esa canción me gusta. Podríamos... solo si tú quieres —dice Louis, moviendo sus manos todo lo que el cuerpo de Harry se lo permite.

—Bien —Harry dice, levantándose y sentándose junto a Louis.

Louis canta, muy quedito al principio —tratando de ignorar la entrepierna de Harry y su cara seria—, pero mientras la música avanza comienza a tomar confianza y hacia el final lo hace a todo pulmón.

Cuando la canción termina siente la mano de Harry posarse en su muslo, sin embargo antes de que pueda voltearse hay otra canción sonando. Sus ojos se abren grandes y brillantes, Harry lo imita, mueve la cabeza negando enérgicamente.

—¿Pero cómo...? —Su mandíbula está rígida y parece bastante desconcertado y molesto, pero Louis siente la emoción burbujear en su interior.

—Yo seré Meghan si tú eres Charlie, ¡por favor! —dice Louis, juntando sus palmas en señal de suplica.

—¡Estás de broma! —Harry continua negando con su cabeza.

—No podré concentrarme si no hago esto, ¡Harry! —Louis saca su labio inferior, sabe que está siendo infantil, pero es verdad, es la razón por la que se volvió locutor en primer lugar (sus amigos siempre dice que canta cada canción que conoce apenas la escucha o cada vez que cualquier situación le recuerda a una), no puede evitarlo, por mucho que esté arruinando su —probablemente— única oportunidad de ser follado por Harry Styles. Así lo disfrutará mientras dure.

—Hagámoslo  _Campanita_  —dice Harry, poniéndose en pie y tendiendo la mano a Louis para que la tome.

Louis no puede contener la sonrisa que se extiende por su rostro, todo eso ha sido tan bizarro y extraño y divertido, y ni siquiera le molesta que Harry lo llame  _Campanita_ , porque en realidad le gusta la forma en cómo suena viniendo de él

Entre al baño lo más rápido que puede y regresa sosteniendo su cepillo de dientes para él y tendiéndole el peine a Harry, quien lo acepta sacudiendo la cabeza al tiempo que rueda los ojos, pero Louis cree percibir una pequeñita sonrisa en sus labios.

Harry es horrible con la canción, cambia palabras y el tono (no entiende cómo es que siquiera la tiene en una lista si no la sabe), también está esa extraña forma de bailar que nunca va con el ritmo de la música, son pocas las veces en las que atina en la letra —regularmente en los coros de la segunda mitad—, pero Louis es suficientemente bueno con las letras por los dos.

Después de esa canción, cantan la que sigue y la que sigue de esa, luego Louis se empeña en buscar otra (una del mismísimo Marvin Gaye), porque insiste en que Harry seguro la tiene en alguna de sus listas de reproducción, y no se sorprende cuando la encuentra —entre otras igual de buenas—, Louis le entrega el peine nuevamente, esperando que Harry cante su parte, porque está claro para Louis que Harry debe ser Marvin y él está bien haciendo de Tammi.

Después de la cuarta terminan sentados uno al lado del otro simplemente escuchando la siguiente canción al azar que se reproduce, ignorando el hecho de que se encuentran semidesnudos. Louis mueve la cabeza suavemente al ritmo de Hozier hasta que escucha un sonido parecido al de una cámara y se gira para encontrar a Harry sosteniendo su teléfono en dirección a Louis.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Cómo es que no trabajas donde Zayn y Liam? —pregunta Harry ignorando su pregunta y mirando atentamente su teléfono.

—Hasta donde sé no hay una cabina de radio en donde ustedes... —Sacude sus manos frente a él sin conseguir decir algo—. Lo que sea que hagan, además de... Fotos.

—Pudo haberte conseguido un trabajo, le consiguió uno a Liam.

—¿Tú cómo lo sabes? —dice demasiado fuerte, siente su piel arrugarse en su nariz y frente.

—La moda no guarda secretos, Campanita —dice Harry, haciendo círculos en la frente de Louis—. Te vas a arrugar. ¿Entonces?

Louis suspira, un poco aturdido por Harry, es demasiado abrumador.

—Bueno, es porque yo no soy así como ustedes. No podría verme bien ni en la mitad de la ropa que los obligan a usar, por no hablar de mi cara.

—Tonterías —dice Harry, siendo de pronto demasiado serio—. Si no estás cómodo con toda esa ropa podrías probar como modelo de retrato. Serías fantástico.

—Seguro que sí. —Louis se ríe para no evidenciar que está incómodo.

—Lo digo en serio, Louis, fotografías muy bien —dice Harry, tomando otra fotografía de Louis—. Yo podría hacerlo si quisieras intentarlo.

—¿Estás tratando de impresionarme, Styles? —dice Louis, alzando la cejas.

—¿Está funcionando? —responde Harry, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa, con sus penetrantes ojos fijos en Louis.

—En absoluto.

—Es una lástima, porque lo haría con gusto.

Louis desvía la mirada, los ojos de Harry lo observan con tal intensidad que hace que su estómago se retuerza y el calor suba en su cuerpo y se siente como demasiado.

—Doce, ocho —dice Louis, agarrando su teléfono, deja escapar un suspiro sintiendo el vacío instalarse en su pecho por la simple idea de que la noche termina—. Oficialmente San Valentín terminó. —Y la cita, piensa Louis.

—Deberíamos dormir —dice Harry mientras se desliza fuera de sus pantalones y se mete bajo las sábanas de Louis.

Louis lo mira estupefacto, porque eso definitivamente es algo inesperado.

—No te molesta si duermo solo en bóxers ¿cierto? —pregunta Harry desde su lugar en la cama, y gracias al cielo que no es el lado de Louis, sabe muy bien que le habría pedido que se moviera de su sitio sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Sacude la cabeza cuando se da cuenta que Harry espera por su respuesta.

Louis se apresura en quitarse el resto de su ropa —tan rápido como la situación se lo permite— y meterse en la cama después de apagar la luz.

—Harry —susurra. Puede ver la silueta de Harry, está mirando al techo, no técnicamente, puede notar las pestañas descansando contra las mejillas—. ¿Te importaría abrazarme? Me gusta acurrucarme. —Y tal vez cruzó la línea hace tiempo y eso ya es demasiado, pero está en una especie de sueño aletargado y no es muy consciente de lo que hace, así que no le importa.

Harry voltea, apenas abriendo sus ojos, no dice nada durante lo que parece una eternidad, hasta que se mueve lentamente y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Louis. Louis tarda unos segundos es ser capaz de reaccionar y devolver el abrazo, y es por mucho el mejor momento de su vida. Inhala con fuerza, llenándose del arome de Harry: cítrico y canela. Le encanta.

—Harry —dice, contra el cuello de Harry.

—Mmm.

—¿Por qué tenías la canción de Charlie si ni siquiera la sabes? —Y bueno, Louis no se caracteriza por saber esperar, tampoco por ser prudente, así que, si ese no es el momento ¿cuál será?

Harry suspira, su aliento chocando contra las mejillas de Louis, apenas moviendo el flequillo en su frente.

—No es mía —dice, arrastrando las palabras—. Usé la computadora de Niall y se sincronizaron algunas cosas.

Oh. Eso explicaría por qué no se parece al resto de música que tiene y que no sepa absolutamente nada de la letra.

—Harry —dice, más quedito que las otras dos veces.

—Duérmete, Louis. —Su voz es más lenta y profunda de lo que normalmente es, probablemente porque se está quedando dormido.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Campanita.

Sonríe ampliamente, y lo último de lo que es consciente es de la respiración calmada y constate de Harry sobre su cuello.

*

Cuando la alarma de Louis lo despierta a las cinco con treinta de la mañana se encuentra con que Harry se ha ido, y no debería ser algo decepcionante ni mucho menos extraño, pero para Louis lo es, le hubiese gustado al menos tener la oportunidad de despedirse, tal vez un último beso, sin embargo la realidad suele ser cruel y para nada parece una estúpida comedia romántica.

*

—Se largo, Niall —dice Louis.

Está con Niall al teléfono en la cabina de la estación, el programa terminó hace unos minutos, pero el chico no dejaba de insistir con los mensajes y una vez el programa hubo terminado Jim, el chico de las llamadas y otras mierdas, enlazó su llamada a la cabina por lo que ahora Nick y todos los demás  en la estación están escuchando de lo desastrosa que fue su cita.

—No esperaba que durara para siempre. —Se queja Louis, como si fuera posible cambiar los hechos por su forma de quejarse con su amigo—. Pero después de que llegó sin chocolates o alguna cosa ridícula, o que ni siquiera de chiste se ofreciera a pagarme algo de la cita, una nota era lo menos que pudo hacer.

—¿Te llevó a McDonald's y ni siquiera se ofreció a pagarte la cena? —Suena la voz de Niall por toda la cabina.

—Qué imbécil —dice Nick y recibe la aprobación general del resto del personal—. No puedo creer que Harold lo arruinara, tú eres normalmente el que arruina las cosas.

No entiende por completo lo que intenta decir Nick, pero si hasta él lo apoya puede asegurar que no está siendo melodramático al respecto. Qué miserable es.

—Me siento como el ex novio psicópata del que necesita huir, Niall. —Su voz suena amortiguada debido a que está presionando sus palmas contra su cara auto compadeciéndose.

—Seguro hay una buena explicación —dice Niall, relajado, más de como es normalmente lo que hace que Louis se dé cuenta que sabe que todo fue un desastre.

—Mal sexo —dice de pronto Nick.

Su respiración se atora, porque claro que no va a contar a toda la cabina que no hicieron nada y todo fue patética y deprimentemente su culpa, pero sí, Louis sabe que su pequeño problema terminó por matar cualquier posibilidad que tuviera con Harry.

Está confirmado, San Valentín es un asco y jamás, jamás, jamás aceptará otra cita para ese día.

*

Son casi las siete cuando alguien llama a su puerta, ha estado ignorando las llamadas de Niall, Zayn y Liam durante todo el día y no está de ánimo para enfrentar a sus amigos y mucho menos a Niall, sabe bien cuán entusiasta y entrometido puede ser el chico cuando algo se mete en su cabeza y, hasta donde sabe, era el principal interesado para que Harry consiguiera una cita con él. Qué se joda Niall.

Vuelven a tocar la puerta y Louis se hunde entre los cojines del sofá queriendo desaparecer.

Un toque más, y otro y otro.

—¡Largo! —Y todo lo que recibe como respuesta es una cadena de molestos y ruidosos golpes a la puerta.

—¡Qué mierda, Niall! —grita, caminando hacia la puerta.

Y ¡oh!

Cuando la abre no es Niall ni Zayn ni Liam, ni ninguna otra de las personas pudo imaginar.

Es Harry Styles, ahí en la puerta de su casa, luciendo guapísimo como siempre y ¿qué mierda?

—¿Cómo entraste?

Harry entrecierra los ojos, infla los cachetes e inclina un poco la cabeza, Louis supone que no es lo que  esperaba escuchar, y puede que no sea lo más amable e inteligente, pero ha vivido en ese edificio por dos años y por lo que menos desea preocuparse es por la seguridad.

—Niall me dio la llave de abajo. —Harry enseña su mano derecha y colgando de uno de sus dedos está la llave manchada de azul que Louis reconoce como la que le dio a Zayn en caso de una emergencia.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo.

El buen Niall interfiriendo en la vida de todos desde tiempos inmemorables.

—¿Hola? —Su voz es pequeña, juega con la orilla del  _hoodie_ que usay se balancea en sus pies, y el pecho de Louis se aprieta porque está es una faceta completamente nueva y diferente que nunca imaginó sería posible ver en Harry Styles.

—Hola.

Rebate consigo mismo si dejar entrar a Harry es una buena idea, decidiendo que será más sencillo si están afuera, da un paso al frente recargándose en el marco de la puerta  (parte como apoyo parte para evitar que pueda cerrarse y dejarlo afuera), sus ojos se centran en el rostro de Harry, se fija en los destrozados labios y las grandes bolsas debajo de los ojos del hombre; su estómago se retuerce  y tiene la necesidad de estrecharlo entre sus brazos hasta que vuelva a verse como el Harry Styles que él conoce.

—Pensé que no volvería a verte —dice Louis, cuando logra recuperar la compostura, y qué más podría decir si es en lo único que ha pensado desde que se despertó sin rastró alguno de Harry por la mañana.

—No, yo... Debí dejar una nota, lo sé, pero no... No estaba seguro qué se supone debía escribir. —Harry evita mirarlo constantemente y Louis se siente un poco perdido acerca de cómo seguir con esa conversación

—Mensaje recibido.

Como si fuera algo instintivo Louis se echa hacia atrás, tomando el marco de la puerta contra sus manos. Necesita calmarse, su corazón late a mil por hora y sus manos sudan y si Harry no se va pronto comenzará a llorar; y es que ha sido demasiado tiempo desde que alguien en serio le gustó y también de que tuvo una cita que Louis no terminó por convertir en un desastre. Y que Harry esté ahí tratando de ser amable o educado por cualquiera que sea la razón lo está poniendo ansioso, muy, muy ansioso. Y a Louis no le gusta perder el control de sí mismo.

—¡Ugh! —Harry se queja, colocando sus manos junto a las de Louis, prácticamente rozándolas—. Louis, puedes, por favor escucharme antes de decidir que quieres echarme a patadas.

Y Louis jamás podría echar a un hombre como él de ningún lugar por cualquiera que sea el motivo, porque con todo y lo desastrosa que fue su cita se divirtió con el chico, quien además de todo sigue siendo el hombre más caliente que alguna vez ha visto.

Louis no cree que pueda decir alguna cosa sin sollozar o algo igual de vergonzoso, por lo que se limita a asentir.

—Ayer fue mi primer San Valentín, desde que tengo diecisiete, en el que no tuve ningún polvo.

¡Auch!

Eso duele, y no debería, sin embargo lo hace, es como descubrir que Papá Noel no es real, y tal vez su analogía no tiene mucho sentido, pero el vacío que sintió cuando descubrió la verdad sobre Papá Noel es la misma que está sintiendo justo ahora, y lo peor es que ya no es un niño de ocho años impresionable y esto no debería importarle. Y bueno, seguramente Louis jamás ha dejado de ser un niño de ocho años impresionable y, por lo tanto, frágil.

—Lo siento —dice, en verdad lo hace, pero no puede hacer algo para cambiarlo por lo que empuja suavemente la puerta con la intención de cerrarla pero tratando de no azotarla en la cara de Harry, no es alguien grosero y ya ha hecho bastante.

—No, no, no —se apresura a decir Harry, sosteniendo la puerta antes de que Louis pueda cerrarla, se mete en la abertura, bloqueando así cualquier intento de dejarlo afuera antes de que vuelva a hablar—. No quise que sonará así, es más... —Harry se restriega su cara durante unos segundos, Louis está extrañado porque de todo el tiempo que conoce al hombre nunca lo había visto tan ansioso como en esas últimas veinticuatro horas.

—Respira —Louis le dice, rosando sus dedos en las manos de Harry.

Harry suspira y toma una de las manos de Louis entre la suya, Louis logra ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Harry que hace que el pecho y estómago den un vuelco.

—Me gusta el sexo ¿bien? Anoche en el cine y McDonald's, no debería haberme sorprendido porque te escucho todos los días, pero en serio me divertí mucho.

Esa nueva información hace que el estómago de Louis se estremezca a un nivel mayor, es obvio que escuche el programa todos los días, Nick es su amigo después de todo, pero que también lo escucha a él es más de lo que Louis puede imaginar.

—Y luego esa situación extraña en tu habitación, eres bueno en romper momentos —dice Harry, sacudiendo su cabeza y dejando ver su sonrisa extendiéndose por todo su rostro, y Louis puede sentir el calor cubriendo sus mejillas completamente. Vergonzoso.

—Es la cosa menos sexual que he hecho con un chico y, es extraño, pero me encantó. No digo que no quiera follar contigo, Louis, porque ¡joder, lo quiero! Desde esa vez que acompañaste a Zayn.

—Donde conoció a Niall —Louis lo interrumpe, sonriendo, olvidándose un poco de lo que Harry está diciéndole. (Recuerda ese día, cuando supo que Zayn tendría una sesión con el mismísimo Harry Styles le rogó a su amigo que lo llevara con él, resultó que Niall estaba ahí también y acaparó la atención de todos en el estudio y el resto es historia).

—Sí. —Harry habla, asintiendo con su cabeza, ríe mostrando sus hoyuelos, ambos (algo difícil porque Louis ha notado que su hoyuelo derecho solo aparece cuando sonríe profundamente), y Louis tal vez muere un poco a causa de eso—. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo, Louis?

—¿Qué? —Louis chilla, se hace hacia atrás hasta chocar en la pared, mira a Harry, abre y cierra su boca sin lograr emitir alguna palara.

—En una cita, una real. —Se apresura a decir Harry cuando se da cuenta de la expresión confundida en el rostro de Louis—. Me gustas, como... mucho. ¡Esto es difícil! —dice Harry, soltando a Louis y dando un giro sobre sí mismo al tiempo que pasa las manos por su cabello.

Louis sonríe, le gusta lo que ve y le más le gusta lo que escucha, se siente tan bien que solo espera no estar soñando.

—Un restaurante real —dice Louis sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, luego de que Harry está nuevamente frente a ál.

—¿Ah?

—Deberíamos dejar McDonald's para la quinta cita como mínimo, para la primera debemos encontrar un restaurante real. —Harry pasa de fruncir el ceño a curvar la comisura de sus labios y luego a esbozar una pequeña, pero auténtica sonrisa—. Y por favor, ofrécete a pagar al menos la mitad de la cuenta, o tú pagas el cine y yo la cena, podemos arreglarlo. Podrías comprarme flores también, pero olvídate de las rosas y los osos por favor.

—No soy bueno en las citas, mierda, soy peor que un adolescente —dice Harry, cubriendo sus ojos una vez más.

—Tampoco yo —le dice Louis, tomando una de las manos de Harry entre la suya—. Y el que odie San Valentín y toda su mierda no hace que deje de ser un completo cursi en busca de la cita perfecta, aunque la de anoche estuvo cerca.

Harry ríe, sacudiendo su cabeza, Louis aún ve los hoyuelos de Harry y cree que es lo más lindo y sexy de él.

—Podemos hacer una nueva lista, algo instrumental, tal vez —Louis dice, notoriamente sonrojado por lo vergonzoso que eso fue  y será por siempre.

—O podríamos solo ignorarla —dice Harry, restándole importancia, conservando sus lindos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

—Pero Niall dijo que... 

—Qué bastardo —dice Harry, cepillando el flequillo de Louis con su mano libre—. Evita los silencios incómodos, pero estar contigo es tan sencillo que ningún silencio se siente incómodo, Campanita —Ríe bajito, llevando la mano de Louis hasta sus labios para besarla—. Excepto cuando fuiste al baño, eso me puso nervioso... No que vayas al baño, puedes ir al baño siempre que lo necesites, pero me puso nervioso pensar que todo parecía ir a la perfección.

—Me gustó cantar, podríamos hacerlo de nuevo, tal vez en la tercer cita.

Louis sonríe, tan grande que sus ojos se arrugan, no puede evitarlo, su pecho se siente cálido ante la mirada penetrante de Harry y sus toque sutiles, y ni siquiera son algo más que simples roces.

—En tanto hagamos a estilo de Marvin Gaye* en alguna cita, no tengo ninguna objeción.

Y Louis, sin poder resistir un minuto más arrastra a Harry hasta él mientras cierra la puerta como puede y lo besa; lento y desesperado y salvaje y delicado. Y si tienen que saltarse el asunto de la cita para otro momento tampoco tiene ninguna objeción.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Maquetando: Se conoce como maquetación a la organización del contenido visual y escrito de una publicación editorial, por lo tanto maquetando es la acción de maquetar.
> 
> Marvin Gaye: Harry hace referencia a la canción de Let's get it on de Marvin Gaye, que a su vez es referencia de la canción de Charlie Puth y Meghan Trainor que Louis y Harry cantan durante su cita.


End file.
